


The one where it all starts

by LattesAreMyDrug



Series: Little Laurens [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Yes I am making the titles based off friends episodes, no i am not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LattesAreMyDrug/pseuds/LattesAreMyDrug
Summary: Alexander and Laf meet little John.





	The one where it all starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, but I just wanna get this up.

Alexander and Lafayette were at a cafe getting some lunch, well, Lafayette was getting lunch, Alex was doing work at a table, ignoring everything going on around him.

 

John, on the other hand, was at the apartment, watching tv and playing with toys. He made them go get lunch so he would have at least 30 minutes alone. He was getting ready to clean up, but he ended up falling asleep.

 

Alex and Lafayette came home "John we are home," Lafayette said taking off his jacket, "John?" Alexander said as they walked into the bedrhhe poom, John was laying on a blanket, hugging a turtle plush with a pacifer in his mouth. " What the hell.." Alex said, " Is this why he made us get lunch?" 

"Probably.. " Lafayette said, " He looks so cute"

Lafayette put away the toys and picked up John, Alex was confused, he went to the living room to watch TV. Lafayette put him on the bed and kissed his head. He went to the living room and sat down beside Alex

"What the fuck was he doing.." Alex asked

" I honestly don't know..lets just wait until he wakes up and hope for an explanation "

"Ok.. "

\----------------------------

John woke up and freaked out, he didn't remember falling asleep in bed and his stuff was cleaned up. He quickly put everything else away, Lafayette came in to check on him, he noticed that John was awake. 

" We already saw everything.." he said watching John trying to hide the pacifer

John froze, he went bright red.

" Alex come in here!" Lafayette yelled, Alex walked in " Oh he's awake" Alex said

"Explain. " Lafayette said, John shook his head, afraid of being kicked out.

"Please?" Alex asked

John shook his head again 

"Fine, don't tell us, but whatever you were doing, you looked adorable." Lafayette said grabbing Alex's arm, he dragged him out.

\---------------------------------

John went to his art room and started to paint something.

He painted himself in the top right corner of the page, then in the bottom left corner, A smaller version of himself, with pigtails ( because I think anthony with pigtails would be adorable ) to make it shorter, he drew a toddler version of himself, then in the bottom left he wrote " I AM " and then in the top left he wrote " A LITTLE ".

He left it to dry, while he was waiting her wrote a note

"This is hard to explain so I made this, my stuff is packed just tell me when to go J.L"

When the painting finished drying he put the note on it, he nervously went to the living room, put it on the coffee table, and went back to the bedroom and finished packing.

Alex came out of the kitchen and saw it, he picked up the note and saw the painting "Uhh Laf.. come over here" 

They looked over the note and painting, and Laf asked siri what a little is.

When they figured it out they went to the bedroom. "John..?" they said at the same time, he was ignoring them. "John talk to us," Alex said turning him around, John shook his head. "Alex stop." Lafayette said, " Let me handle it. John we will not be kicking you out, and I promise that Alex will stop being rude. Just please explain why you have been hiding this adorable side of you. "Well.. Charles didn't like it." John mumbled

"Does it look like we wouldn't like that?"

John nodded

"Well you are wrong." Lafayette said


End file.
